The Undead Empire/Issue 11
Finally the bus ran out of gas. “Fuck” Allen complained. “Everyone off, we need to find more fuel.” We began searching for fuel for the bus when I notice something moving. I begin to walk away when I hear someone yell. “Hello! Who are you?” A voice yells from behind me. I turn and point my magnum to where I saw movement. “Step into the street now with your hands in the air.” I order A Figure moves into the street with his hands in the air, with a Bow on his back. “What the hell do you want?” I ask. “My name is Joshua and, well I saw you walking here by yourself and I wanted to know if you were a friendly.” He answers. “Your way of telling if I’m friendly is asking?” I ask. “I…well, yeah.” He responded. I could tell this kid couldn’t be older than 16. “Listen Joshua do you have any fuel?” I ask. He laughs. “Gasoline? No, this town is dried up my friend. You have a group?” He asks. “Yes, seven people.” I answer. “I also have a group; we have five in our group. Listen maybe your group could trade with us.” He says. I wasn’t ready to trust this guy just yet. “You ever used that bow?” I ask. “Yeah, but I have terrible aim. Haven’t hit anything in my life” He answers. “Where is your camp?” I ask. He points to a house down the street. “Alright, if we don’t come to your camp in fifteen minutes, we don’t want to trade.” I say. “Oh, Alright.” He says and runs off to his camp. I begin to walk to other way when I see Logan and Leo talking about leapers. “Guys there is this group over there..” I begin “Anthony, listen there is about an entire fucking heard of Leapers by the bus. We need to get the fuck out of here.” Leo says. I notice Allen and Linda and motion them to us. “What is it?” Linda asks. “Leapers, about a fucking herd of them by the bus.” Logan answers. “Shit, alright what’s the plan?” Allen asks. “As I was saying, I met some kid like 15 years old by the bank over there. He said he has a camp over there in that house.” I say. “So…we’re going to go there? How do we know they won’t kill us?” Logan asks. “Do you have a better idea?” I ask. “Aw fuck, fine let’s do it. Wait where’s Sarah?” Logan asks. “I thought she was with you Logan” Says Linda. We hear someone running near us. We turn and see Paul and Sarah running from about three leapers. “Shit,” Allen says. Logan runs out and stops Sarah and Paul. “Don’t talk or make any noise, they can’t find us.” He says. They listen and we begin our slow and quiet trek to the house. We finally arrive there and are welcomed by an old woman in her 60s. “Welcome, you took my son’s offer?” She asks. “Not exactly, there is a herd of those things out there and we need shelter. It’ll take a couple of days before they clear town.” Logan answers. Logan stops. “What offer?” He asks. “Oh never mind that, come in hurry.” She says as we enter the house. We’re met with Joshua and an old man. “Hello, the name is George. I see you’ve met my son Joshua.” George says warming grin. “They’re not here for trading George; they need to stay with us for a couple of days.” The woman says. “Helen, you know how I feel about guests.” George says, obviously mad. “Oh, George they won’t be here for long.” She says. “Don’t worry, as soon as the leapers leave the town we’ll be on our way.” Sarah says. “Fine,” George responds and walks away. “I’ll show you to your rooms.” Helen says. She walks us down a hallway when I heard a cough. I turn and see a door. “Excuse me, who’s in here?” I ask. She looks alarmed. “My daughter, she is feeling very ill lately. Please don’t go in that room.” She says with a fake smile. “Are you sure? I’ve had medical training and I could…” Linda begins. “I said no. Now let’s continue.” Helen cuts off. She gives us our rooms. Linda and Sarah in one, Paul and Leo in another, finally Logan, Allen and me in that last one. The three of us enter our room when I hear Helen. “I almost forgot.” She says as she’s about to close the door. “Welcome to Ohio.” Apperances Anthony Ward Logan Myers Linda Peterson Dr. Allen Micheal Sarah Myers Leo Paul Joshua Helen George Trvia *Pigpen has stated this is the first issue of a multi-Volume story arc. Next Issue Issue 12 Category:The Undead Empire Category:Pigpen Category:The Undead Empire Issues